Werewolf
"I find your wolfish grin... unsettling." "Ugh! Been tending to your hound? You smell like a wet dog." "Is that... fur? Coming out of your ears?" ''-Skyrim Guards '''Werewolves' are the most common type of lycanthrope found in Tamriel, where they can be found in every province. Werewolves are individuals who assume wolf-like characteristics during the full moon (or in rare cases, at will). Werewolves are said to originally hail from the mountains of Solstheim. While first appearing in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, werewolves are featured more prominently in The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon. The Daedric Prince Hircine keeps werewolves as his wards and servants. In The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon, when infected with Lycanthropy, the player will get strange dreams and be tasked with quests by Hircine. He or she can also try and find a cure for his or her condition. Should the player complete the tasks for Hircine, the Daedric prince will enhance the player's powers such as sharper and stronger claws. Werewolves also appear in . You may transform into one by completing The Companions quests and attend a ritual which involves drinking the blood of Aela the Huntress (when she is in werewolf form). From this point onwards, those carrying the gift (or curse, depending on who you're talking to) will be able to change into a werewolf at will, which causes people nearby to freak out or attack you (and usually call the guards if they see you transform). It should also be noted that members of the Dark Brotherhood will not 'attack you in either humanoid or werewolf form. (This may be because many other Dark Brotherhood members are Werewolves or Vampires themselves, as they often kill without remorse or sorrow.) Abilities Werewolf Mode affecting skills, perks, spells and abilities: #''Racial Abilities: Any of "Racial skills" does not affect Werewolf, because Werewolf mode changes your race. But spells or active abilities like Orc's "Berserk Rage" can be casted before transformation, and will save it effect. #''Light Armor:'' Werewolf considered light armor equipped, and gets bonus from all 5 "Agile Defender" perks, nothing more from this tree affects him. #''"Skin" Spells:'' Werewolf considered like unarmored, when "skin" spells are casted on him. #''One-Handed tree:'' There is rumor, that Werewolf's claws considered as one-handed weapons. It is not true. Possible he can get bonus from "Dual Savagery", but nothing more from one-handed tree works on him. #''Alteration:'' Perk abilities like "Atronach" still affect Werewolf. #''Carry Weight:'' The base carry weight gained from Beast Form is 1900 regardless of level, race, or sex. To find your maximum carry weight in Beast Form, you add 1900 to your max carry weight in humanoid form. #''Other abilities:'' All effects, that are not "racial", like spell resist, gained from quest and etc. still affect Werewolf. A Werewolf is very tall and fast, easily capable of ripping apart flesh and armor. They have very few weaknesses (besides Silver). Even while in human form, a werewolf is still far more powerful than any other normal human. Werewolves have the following abilities: Bloodmoon *Enhanced Sneak: Your Sneak is increased to 95 as a werewolf. *Enhanced Acrobatics: Your Acrobatics is increased dramatically and enables you to jump further and higher than you normally could. *Claws: The claws of a werewolf can tear through anything but daedric armor. Hircine may enhance this ability if his duties are completed. *''Durability:'' Werewolves are very tough, and have a resistance to normal human weapons. However, they are highly vulnerable to Silver and Daedric weapons. *''Super-Speed:'' A werewolf is incredibly fast and agile, especially when running on all four limbs. *''Super-Strength: A lycanthrope has strength beyond that of a regular human. *''Bite: A bite from a werewolf is infectious and will turn any creature into a were-creature (wolf, boar, dragon etc.). However, the undead are immune to it and will spread it. *''Eye of the Wolf:'' Like vampires, werewolves can see in the dark. They use this ability to hunt at night and observe their surroundings better. Eye of the Wolf also gives you a Detect Human within 200ft. *''Spirit of the Wolf:'' Health replenishes slowly over time. Weaknesses *''Bloodlust (Bloodmoon):'' Werewolves have an insatiable bloodlust that drives them to kill. *No bonus is gained from sleeping (Skyrim) *Health is regained by feeding rather than by regeneration unless you distance from fight in which case the werewolf's health will regenerate significantly faster than of most living beings in the world. (Skyrim); *You don't have any armor, or it's at least lowered a lot (noticeable only if in Elven or better armor). *When in werewolf form, being in combat mode makes you unable to activate most switches, pull chains, and doors, but you can open them if you sheathe your claws. However, since you effectively have no inventory in werewolf form you cannot pick locks, open chests, or collect items/loot corpses. However, there is a way to transform back to normal prematurely. Simply "wait" for an hour or 2. (Skyrim) *Unable to fit through narrow dungeon doorways (even while sprinting, though sometimes walking through backwards works for some reason) . *More vunerable to silver weapons. Transformation '''Morrowind In Morrowind, there are two ways of becoming infected with Lycanthropy: *Play the main quest for Bloodmoon up to Skaal Werewolf Attack . (this is what you do if you have completed the Sixth house base quest as you can't get the disease any other way) *Find "wanderers". These people are already infected, but be warned: these werewolves are very powerful and have reached their ultimate strength. {C}You can identify a wanderer by finding a naked man or woman and they will tell you to go away. There are only nine of them though, so finding them is hard. You will lose large amounts of health if you do not kill an NPC during the night. Solstheim is indeed a good place for this due to NPC bandits that spawn there, but Morrowind is also a good place for finding victims. If someone sees you transforming they'll know who you are in your human form and will treat you like an outsider and may attack you on sight. 'Skyrim' In Skyrim you can become a werewolf by drinking Aela the Huntress's blood. The only way to become a werewolf is to complete a series of quests for the Companions of Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. Within the Companions exists the Circle, an inner sub-faction. After some time, one of the members of the Circle will lead you to the Underforge. There you will drink the blood of Aela the Huntress when she is in werewolf form, and become a creature of the night. Skyrim's werewolf mode, "Beast Form", lasts approximately 2.5 minutes with only one use a day. Unlike in Morrowind, you don't change into a werewolf at a set time, as it is a power. To be able to stay in werewolf mode for a prolonged period of time you must "Feed" off fallen human NPCs which adds 30 seconds to your current time per feeding. Once you return to human form all items will have been unequipped and you'll have to wait 24 hours to be able to use Beast Form skill again unless you have the Ring of Hircine. However, your followers seem to not even notice other than drawing their weapon as if you unsheathed a weapon. Unfortunately, you will not be able to interact with your follower. If you accidentally hit a follower in Beast form even if they are a companion they will attack you until you kill them, they kill you, or you turn back, so you may have to retreat from your followers. Wolves become your followers when transformed. Trolls will also become passive towards you. You can die while transforming, so if you are in a battle zone hide or have enough health to resist the enemies' attacks for a few seconds, or retreat, change, then return to the battle. Werewolf Powers Known Werewolves *Skjor *Farkas *Aela the Huntress *Vilkas *Kodlak Whitemane *Sinding *Arnbjorn *Dragonborn (If the player accepts) Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Sources * On Lycanthropy * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon Werewolves Kept Secret in Skyrim Before Skyrim released on 11-11-11, Bethesda attempted to keep the inclusion of Werewolves in Skyrim a secret. Spokespeople from the company answered questions on the subject with "no comment" or made statements implying that werewolves were being considered, but probably wouldn't make it in the final game. A few weeks before Skyrim launched Bethesda stated that werewolves would not be included in the game, but may appear in upcoming expansion packs. The secret was killed after video game critics, giving previews of the game, let it slip. Skyrim Bugs * If you transform while in the swimming animation with one handed weapons you will keep the weapon in your hand after you transform. This does not apply for two handed weapons. (add-on: You do not necessarily have to be swimming, it can occasionally happen while you're on land too) * More of an exploit; activate "Feed" on a fallen enemy and then roar using the powers button, it cuts the animation short but adds the health and blood-lust. *Sometimes after you cure yourself from the companion quest, you will still will have the side effects (No "Well Rested" perk and comments from NPCs) of the disease but not be able to transform. The player can use the following console command to partially fix this (the counter for werewolf will be stopped and the player can get "Well Rested" perk. However, the NPc still comment about the "Fur from your ears"). * If you wear the Ring of Hircine, and get transformed while on a mount you will see the transformation in first person, and will be teleported off the horse. After the transformation your character can move, but your camera will be locked on the horse. This will last even after you have returned to normal form. You will have to reload another save to fix this issue. - After your transformation you will be able to get back on your mount then dismount and your camera should be fixed. (Confirmed on ) *After transforming into a werewolf for the first time in the underforge the third person camera will be zoomed in extra close. To zoom out the camera hold the switch view button in, and move the mouse or left stick forward or backwards to adjust the zoom level to your liking. * A glitch exists that allows you to use a dagger while in Beast Form. To trigger this glitch the player must equip the dagger as a secondary weapon so that when the primary weapon being used is unequipped when turning into a Werewolf the dagger will auto-equip causing it to be wielded. This allows for easy leveling with the onehanded skill but you cannot sheathe the dagger so if it has an enchantment on it is will be drained very quickly. (Confirmed on ) * There is a glitch that causes a Daedric Dagger and a Daedric Bow to appear blended into your skin. Note, If a bow becomes blended into your skin during transformation, you will not be able to use regular attack's with your right hand. attempting to do so results in failure and causes a message to appear on the screen saying, "no arrows equipped". Regular attacks of the left hand and power attacks on both hands will still be available, as well as the sprinting-pounce attack if triggered from the left hand attack button. * A glitch exists which cause an equipped elven mace (or possibly other weapon) to stay sheathed after you transform. (Confirmed on ) *Sometimes, when duel wielding swords before transformation, one or both will remain in your hands/claws in werewolf form *A glitch exists where after transforming into beast form you cannot transform back to normal even if you don't feed to extend the beast form time limit. I don't know if it is because of the most recent patch (as in the patch from about 12/15/11, give or take a day) but have been experiencing this since that patch. I also don't know if it only occurs with the Ring of Hircine in your inventory. Update: I don't have the Ring of Hircine, but this glitch exists to me as well since the third update. There might be a way to transform back (it worked for me). Wait a few hours (use the 'Back' button). . Further Update: I have exploited the Ring of Hircine glitch which allows you to turn into a Werewolf after being cured of Lycanthropy and am currently unable to transform back. Unsure if this is due to the Ring of Hircine at all or just a general, occasional bug . * Another weapon glitch exists in after transforming if the player has a staff in his/her inventory it will be seen after the transformation. This is both helpful and hindering depending on the staff. The staff will usually appear in the werewolf's right claw and when using the right trigger you will attack with the staffs effects. This will also waste the staffs charge per hit. Players will still have normal attack with the left claw. ( Confirmed on ) *When editing your carry weight with console commands, after returning to normal from, the Dragonborn's carry weight goes back to its un-edited amount, meaning that if you have 110 total stamina (that gives you a total of 310 carry weight) and edited the carry weight to, lets say 500, when you return to human form, it goes back to 310. *When wearing the forsworn helmet (the skull-like one) sometimes the helmets will stay on during the transformation cutscene but will usually dissapear after only rarely staying on after the cutscene. *Beware: Companions may abandon you once you go through the blood ritual, and inventory stored on companions may be lost. *After curing Lyncathropy, guards may still sometimes comment "Is that... fur? Coming out of your ears?" *If you transform while swimming sometimes you may be able to "walk on water" with your waist below the water. Depth does not affect you but you cannot sprint. *After enemies have killed you as a werewolf, they might say things like, "You might want to cover your... undesirables." or, "Aren't you... embarassed?", as if you were alive wearing only your underwear. *Sometimes when transforming the console or pc will missread data. the transformation stops and for a brief moment you are able to run around as a human with all of your weapons and options, but with the head of a werewolf. *Sometimes, when you participate in the blood ritual, you will not turn into a werewolf. *Sometimes, even after you cure yourself of Lycanthropy, town guards will still make comments about how you have a wolfish grin, how you smell like a wet dog and or how you have fur coming out of your ears. Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Bloodmoon: Creatures Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Gameplay